


Total Misunderstanding

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Will thinks him and Nico are dating, so he kisses him. Nico is really confused.





	

_His hands were warm._

Nico couldn't think of anything else. 

_Will's hands were so warm._

Nico couldn't do anything, no matter how much he wanted to. 

_Because Will was so warm._

Will reluctantly pulled back from Nico, concern etched upon his face. The son of Apollo was silently asking, begging for Nico to say something. Anything. 

"Your lips are warm," Nico blurted out. He wants to bash his head against a wall. Will quite honestly doesn't know how to respond. So Nico attempts to remedy what he said. "It's nice." 

_Fuck, that's somehow worse._

Nico can tell Will is trying very hard not to laugh. He can feel his face burning up. Will's whole body is shaking as he covers his mouth. Nico knows he's smiling. Like an asshole. 

"Why did you...k-kiss me?" Nico manages to get out. That got Will to stop laughing. 

"Because we're dating...? And I wanted to kiss you...?" Will says awkwardly. Nico is really confused now. 

"Since when?" 

Will starts laughing. He's laughing hard, and he can't stop. He doubles over, clutching his stomach. The campers passing by give odd looks.

Will looks up at Nico, wiping tears from his eyes. That's when he sees Nico's confused expression. 

"Oh...you-you're serious." Nico slowly nods. 

_Well this is awkward._

Nico just stands there, waiting for Will to explain. Will doesn't even know what to say. The two just stand and stare at each other. 

"I thought..." Will trails off. "Didn't I tell you...?" And then Nico remembers the past month. He's gonna go bash his head in.

"Gods, fuck, yeah," Nico mutters. _"Io sono un idiota."_

"So I did tell--" Will is briskly cut off as Nico smashes their lips together. The son of Hades pulls away and he's laughing. Now Will is confused. 

"I like you too and I'm a fucking idiot!" Nico exclaims, resting his head on Will's shoulder. 

Again the weird looks from the other campers.

**Author's Note:**

> Io sono un idiota = I am an idiot.


End file.
